


La raíz del problema

by Rene333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene333/pseuds/Rene333
Summary: El amor crece lentamente hasta límites inimaginables, convirtiéndose en una bendición o una maldición.¿Cómo saber hasta qué punto es suficiente? ¿cuándo debe renunciarse a un amor y cuándo mantener las esperanzas? A veces las cuestiones de amor parecen bastante sencillas, pero la naturaleza humana es complicada.Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo la historia es de mi autoría.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	La raíz del problema

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS en su momento fue publicado en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi y Wattpad para el primer día del YuuYu/ YuYuu Month 2019, pero no continué publicando el resto de los días así que simplemente quedó como un OS independiente. Hago la aclaración por si lo ven rondando en las plataformas mencionadas.  
> Es poco, pero es trabajo honesto; espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Peace & Rock.

Cuando sintió la primera molestia en la boca del esófago no prestó la menor importancia hasta que el malestar y los síntomas se fueron agravando. Respirar se tornaba cada vez más complicado, pero lo preocupante fue cuando, luego de toser, las flemas comenzaron a salir acompañadas de gotas de sangre de un vivo rojo borgoña; fue entonces cuando decidió ir a una consulta médica. El diagnóstico no fue muy alentador: de no intervenir, le quedaban sólo unos cuantos meses.

Trató de seguir con su vida como lo haría con normalidad, mas al brotar el primer pétalo de su boca no pudo ocultar su padecimiento y le dieron su finiquito. Fue una verdadera lástima, pero no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

Un mes y medio pasó hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de su hogar. En otras circunstancias aquella visita habría generado mucho revuelo (un palpitar desbocado de su corazón, esfuerzos por verse lo más presentable posible y aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía), pero dada su sentencia inminente no le apetecía ni ver a nadie, ni que alguien le viera en esas condiciones. Aunque, por sobre todas las cosas, lo que menos quería era mostrarse en un estado tan deplorable frente a esa persona.

Sin otra alternativa, no tuvo más remedio que hacer pasar a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Soltando un audible suspiro de resignación, trató de ir directo al grano para deshacerse lo antes posible de su indeseable visita.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - soltó, con más agresividad de la que pretendía.

\- No sabía nada de ti, Yuri. No contestabas mis llamadas ni leías mis mensajes... La semana pasada le pregunté a uno de tus compañeros de pista y me dijo que simplemente te fuiste... Nadie sabía darme motivos hasta que...

\- Fuiste a preguntar con el entrenador, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo?

Trató de contener sus emociones lo mejor posible mientras analizaba a la persona frente a él.

Que Yuuri se apareciera en la puerta de su casa mostrando tanta preocupación lo tenía al borde; la achocolatada mirada que lo observaba con tanto interés siempre fue su debilidad y ahora le dolía sobremanera porque se sentía un completo tonto al haber malinterpretado las cosas hasta ese punto. Todos sabían que Katsuki era la amabilidad en persona y aún así no pudo evitar sentirse especial cuando estaba a su lado. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias por su infantil error.

\- Eso no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, cerdo. 

Quizá fingir ya no era una opción, pero le aliviaba al menos un poco el no sentirse descubierto; no podría soportar el rechazo directo en su condición.

\- ¿No nos conocemos desde hace años? ¿No solíamos contarnos casi todo? ¡Acaso para ti no vale nada todo ese tiempo?

Sin notarlo, el moreno se acercó a él y en su mirada se notaba la cólera. Yuri intentó hacer caso omiso de ese detalle porque cosas como esa lo habían llevado a su situación actual.

\- Casi todo, ya lo has dicho. Siempre has sido un sentimental... Y me vienes a hablar a mí de tiempo...

\- Puedes hacerte la operación - fue la respuesta inmediata que obtuvo. 

Dos pares de ojos observándose fijamente. 

Era lo último que quería oír de esos labios y, sin embargo, lo que le motivó a tomar una resolución.

\- Tienes razón - sonrió de lado, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible -. La agendé ya, aunque aún tenía mis dudas. La operación está programada para la semana que viene.

Un completo silencio inundó la estancia por unos instantes.

\- Es lo mejor - fue el escueto comentario que obtuvo.

Yuuri retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y bajó la mirada.

\- Supongo - resopló ligeramente -. ¿Quién necesita el amor, después de todo?

El semblante de su visita cambió por unos instantes, alzando la vista con una notable pena y arrepentimiento.

\- Yuri, sabes que no quise decir eso... Yo...

El joven ruso estaba cansado de la amabilidad. Ya no quería vivir de ilusiones y seguir hiriéndose. No podría soportar por más tiempo ver a Yuuri tras Viktor mientras él callaba sus sentimientos. Quería terminar con todo de una vez y sabía que Yuuri ya había encontrado la felicidad con el anciano, bastaba con verlos.

\- ¿Qué más da? Es la verdad. Además seguramente me ahorraré muchos problemas así, pero lo más importante es que seguiré con vida y podré cumplir mis metas - sonrió ligeramente y esta vez de forma auténtica, viendo al fin lo positivo del asunto.

\- Tienes razón. - Una débil sonrisa de vuelta y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pasaron dos semanas para que al fin le dieran de alta después de la cirugía. No hubo ningún inconveniente, salvo el único efecto secundario que le venía de maravilla. Jamás deseaba volver a experimentar una lenta agonía por un amor unilateral. Posiblemente ahora con su ausencia de sentimientos románticos podría ser un verdadero amigo para Yuuri y continuar con su rivalidad en la pista de patinaje.

Ese mismo día, al anochecer, la persona causante de su hospitalización comenzó a toser bruscamente por el dolor de las espinas que comenzaban a raspar dentro de su garganta.


End file.
